


i've been waiting for you to come home

by seoulites



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Smut, hanbin is hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulites/pseuds/seoulites
Summary: Maybe Hanbin in a suit is tempting. What's underneath is even more.





	i've been waiting for you to come home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic that is not about Day6. Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Please excuse the errors, as this is unedited.

"Ah, he looks so good," you mumble as you scroll through the influx of updates about iKON's recent red carpet appearance. It wasn't often that they had to wear formal suits, and tonight is the night that you have to see your boyfriend in such a delectable outfit. 

Hanbin is wearing a crisp black suit, a maroon tie around his neck and his buttons completely buttoned. He appears so prim and proper in front of the cameras, but to you, he looks totally sinful. 

You want to take everything off of him. 

The sight of him with his serious expression turns you on. He looks the opposite of his usual dorky demeanor, and although that's one part of Hanbin that you endearingly love, his brooding face never fails to arouse you. 

It only took a few more scrolling before you find your hands crawling under the shorts you are wearing. 

You are almost starting to ease yourself of the sexual frustration when you hear the familiar sound of your lock combination being beeped in. You quickly retract your hand before the front door opens. 

Lo and behold Kim Hanbin, his black suit jacket already discarded and his tie already gone. The sleeves of his dress shirt are rolled up giving you a perfect view of his toned forearms and the top buttons are already open, exposing a part of his chest tattoo. He dishevels his hair even more by tousling it. 

The urge to take your hands back under your shorts is strong. 

"Like what you see?" He chuckles lowly as he gives your lips a searing kiss. 

Wasting no time, you pull him by his shirts collar and deepen the kiss. You let him hover you on the couch, his hand holding tightly on the headrest in order not to crush you. 

"Seems like someone missed me too much," he snickers before latching his lips back to yours. He kisses you with fervor, as if he had been wanting to do the same all day. He then lifts your shirt up, squeezing on your unclothed breasts and pinching on your erect buds. 

Your fingers fumble to his dress shirt as well, fumbling on each buttons impatiently. 

"Are you sure?" He smirks, he buries his face on your neck, marking you with love bites that he assures will be seen by the naked eye. "Once I start, I might not be able to stop."

You give him a smirk before you pull his dress shirt apart, ripping some of its buttons off. 

"Baby, come on!" He whines. "That was an expensive shirt!"

"Just shut up and kiss me already," you breathily complain before pulling him back, flipping your position as you both fall down on the carpeted floor. You stradle him, grinding your clothed crotches together. 

"Ugh, fuck," he groans as his hand cups your mound, massaging you through your shorts and underwear. 

You crawl downward, unzipping his slacks and pulling the garter of his boxers down. His member is standing proudly, throbbing and pre-cum leaking, all ready for you. 

"I missed you today, alright," you lick the tip of his manhood experimentally. "You looked delicious in that suit of yours. I wonder how it would feel to take everything off of you."

He gurgles once you take him inside your mouth, pulling on your hair in pleasure. 

"Baby," he sighs in satisfaction before you swirl your tongue on his shaft. "Fuck, baby, take me just like that."

"Hmm," the vibrations sends a shoot of ecstasy all over Hanbin, and his grip on your hair tightens. 

"Baby, I'm coming. Get up," you sit up quickly, shimmying out of your shorts and underwear before you start playing with yourself, preparing yourself for Hanbin. 

Hanbin, however, halts your movements by taking your fingers, licking them clean before gently pushing you to lay down. He positions himself in front of your heat, looking straight into your eyes before he proceeds to devour you. 

"Shit, Hanbin!" You yell as his tongue begins lapping your lips, his thumb playing with your bundle of nerves. His tongue enters your sex, and your back arches as you pull him closer. 

"Ah, Hanbin," you breathe heavily before he pushes a finger inside you, your walls clenching into it and pleads for another one. He adds another digit while his tongue toys with your clit, making you convulse and looking for something else to hold onto. With nothing else, you hold on to his hair once again, and having him so close in between your legs almost makes you climax. 

Hanbin must have sensed it, and he kicks his garments off before he positions his length on your entrance, inserting himself easily. It doesn't take long before you adjust to him, and he does not need to be told. 

He pulls himself out before he pushes back, speed growing relentless. He thrusts quickly, growls escaping his lips as he continues ramming inside you. You are vocal about it, the euphoria helping you see stars. You quiver as you feel your orgasm coming, and you warn him by holding on to his arm. You see him nod through your bleary eyes before you let yourself go. 

After a few more pounding, Hanbin shoots his seed inside you, and he collapses on top of you. He seals your lips with an open-mouthed kiss before he sleeps beside you. 

"That's gotta be one of the best sex of my life," he announces with a low cackle. 

"I'm honored," you roll on top of him. "But maybe we can dethrone that tonight."

"Hmm," he pretends to think as you stand up and stroll, stopping on the bathroom door. 

"I'll be waiting, Mr. Kim," you wink seductively before entering the shower. 

Does he even have to think?


End file.
